


Doubt

by MaximillianHavisham



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximillianHavisham/pseuds/MaximillianHavisham
Summary: "What have I done for your love? I'm selfish and dumb for your love."





	Doubt

"Robin. Come here."

"Umm, sure?"

On his way to the war council, Robin was suddenly called into to his tent by Tharja. Normally he wouldn't refuse a request by one of the shepherds to speak privately - morale was a very important aspect of any army - but the tone Tharja used made him wary.

"Place your books on the desk and sit in that chair over there."

Realizing it was more of an order than a request, Robin did as he was told. From the chair placed in the center of the small tent he watched the dark mage rifle through the various tomes she kept on unsteadily stacked on top of her desk, her gracious hips swaying this way and that as she muttered darkly to herself.

"Is everything...alright, Tharja? Do you need help?"

"Everything is fine." She curtly replied as she continued her search. "Stay there."

"How long is this going to take? Chrom and Frederick are waiting and-"

"It will take as long as it has to. Now be quiet for a minute, please."

After about a minute Tharja finally found what she was looking for.

She held in her hands a single tome, it's age shown by the amount of dust she had to wipe from it.

"This is an ancient tome passed down through my family for generations." She explained. "The curses in it are so old, that even I don't know if they still work or not."

"That's very interesting, but…why are you showing it to me?"

Tharja's trademark grin broke through her lips, and sent a shiver down the tactician's spine.

"I wish to test something."

Robin audibly gulped. Whenever Tharja mentioned the word "test" things never ended well. Her last experiment to see if she could cure a cold spreading through the camp resulted in everyone sneezing uncontrollably for a week.

"Don't make that face, dear. I promise it won't hurt…probably."

"Tharja, honey, perhaps we could do this some other time?" Robin slowly started to move from his seat, panic not so subtly etched onto his face. "I really must be on my way-"

A trail of black smoke swirled around Tharja's fingers. Her hand danced in a circle and with a flick of her wrist the smoke surrounded her husband. Robin unconsciously inhaled the vapor through his nose and mouth, coughing all the while. His eyes widened, turning completely black. He fell back into the chair, his chin dropping into his chest.

A few seconds passed and he came back to life with a gasp.

"Well?" Tharja asked. "How do you feel?"

Robin looked himself over. Nothing seemed out of place.

"Not much different. Though my eye stings a little."

Tharja grimaced. "The spell didn't work."

"Afraid not."

"Useless thing." She tossed the book away. "I should have known better than to trust such old magics. The only ones that still work are death hexes."

"Well I'm glad you didn't try one of those instead." He laughed uncomfortably. "Now what's this about, Tharja?"

"...I was trying to cast a truth hex on you."

"A truth hex? What for? You know I'd never lie to you." This was partly because he feared what she would do to him if he ever did, but he would never tell her that.

"Yes I know, but lately I've been having…doubts."

Robin's brow raised. "What about?"

"Our relationship."

This confused Robin further. "I'm not sure what you're saying. Do you want to annul our-"

"No!" Tharja's response was uncharacteristically loud. "I don't want that. **Never**. I just...I just don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why you chose me." she finally admitted. "I'm not what you would call a…nuturing person. I'm not very pleasant to be around according to our comrades. I've done nothing to deserve even your attention, let alone your love. I fear you only chose to marry me because I wore you down with my constant doting."

_Doting? Is that what she saw her stalking as?_ Robin thought. 

Robin could tell that his wife was clearly upset at this matter. So he asked her something that had been on his mind since they first met.

"Tharja, why did you fall for me in the first place?"

"Destiny." She answered without hesitation. "It was love at first sight. A foolish notion for a dark mage, but I could not help myself. In middle of the border sands as our respective armies waged war I found myself drawn to you. At that moment I abandoned my life in Plegia and knew that no matter what happened, I wanted to be by your side forever. You are my fated person."

Robin was astounded – as well as a little embarrassed – by his wife's confession. He had never heard her speak so earnestly before. It made him a bit self-conscious.

"Can I confess something as well?"

Now Tharja was intrigued. It wasn't like Robin to keep secrets. "What is it?"

"Remember how you would follow me around camp before we married?"

"Clearly. I still shadow you now."

"Right...of course. Well…I **might** have done the same thing."

Tharja's eyes narrowed at her husband. "Impossible. I would have known immediately if you had created a doppelganger to follow me."

"No doppelgangers." Robin rejected. "I don't know those sort of spells. What I mean is while **you** were following **me** , I also had someone tailing **you** around camp."

"As I said, impossible." the dark mage repeated. "None of your usual circle of friends did anything out of the ordinary during my surveillance. Not Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, Gaius, Nowi, Maribelle, Cordelia, Henry, Vaike, Virion, or-"

"Kellam?"

"Kella-" Tharja's eyes slowly widened.

It made perfect sense. Kellam was even more adept than she was at sneaking around - despite his protests to the contrary - even with such heavy armor weighing him down.

Tharja cursed her carelessness. She underestimated her husband's willingness to devise such a scheme.

Next time she saw that illusive knight she would hex him good. She had an image to maintain after all.

"I asked Kellam to observe and report back to me each night with his findings the moment you joined the shepherds. He wasn't the biggest fan of the idea, but we had to know if you were up to something without arousing suspicion."

"What do you mean by 'up to something'?"

"You have to admit your defection from Plegia was sudden. I had to be sure you weren't spying on us for the other side."

Tharja wasn't pleased by Robin's answer. How dare he accuse her of subterfuge? She had joined the shepherd's of her own free will to be close to Robin and ensure that despot Gangrel was finally deposed, but she would be lying if she said she wouldn't have done the same in his position.

"Fine. Continue."

"As I said I initially enlisted Kellam to find out if you were a spy, but after a while he started to tell me some **very** interesting things."

Tharja's eyes narrowed once more.

"Nothing salacious." Robin said quickly . "I told him to stop the minute you headed towards the bathing tent."

This seemed to pacify his wife. 

"So what 'interesting' things did he tell you?"

"Well…"

Robin revealed everything Kellam reported: her training with Frederick, how she tried to help Nowi find her parents, her attempts to cure Lon'qu of his gynophobia, relieving Libra of his painful memories, helping him find his brother's family when they were displaced during the height of the war, and-

"Ok that's enough." Tharja turned around, her now reddend cheeks hidden behind her ink black hair. The more Robin revealed the more embarrassed she became.

"You **act** as if you don't care, but the truth is that you might be the most caring person in the entire army."

"That's not true." the dark mage argued. "I was only indulging my curiosity and expanding the potency of my hexes. Nothing more. I don't care about their friendship."

Robin chuckled. He could see right through his wife.

"You said you fell for me because of fate, well I believe I feel the same way."

Tharja faced her husband. "Robin…"

"Even if you show it in odd ways. You truly do care for everyone in the army."

"…Possibly." She looked into his eyes and smiled. "But I care for **you** most of all."

"Of that I have no doubt."

She pulled him closer, her lips catching his in a heated kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Robin returned. "I hope your doubts have been cleared somewhat."

"They have thanks to you." She kissed him again before finally letting go. "You may go to your meeting now. I will see you later tonight."

"I would...but there is a bit of a problem."

"What is it?"

"Well remember when I said your hex didn't work?"

"Yes?"

"It seems to have had a...delayed effect."

"Stop speaking in riddles, Robin. What is wrong with you?"

"...I can't see." he waved his hand in front of his face. "I think that hex temporarily blinded me."

Tharja looked at the tome. Sure enough the hex she used was for blindness. The truth hex was on the next page.

"It seems it did. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"When did the spell take effect? I need to document it for-"

"Tharja, this is serious."

"Right. Right. Apologies."

She put way her pen and pad. 

"Will it wear off?" Her husband asked, worry laced throughout his voice. 

"In time."

"How much time?"

"..."

"Tharja?"

"...I'll tell Chrom you will be late to the meeting."


End file.
